1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a button collet for use with a mating tack to be mounted on a garment fabric, and has particular reference to such a button collet to which a support shank is adhesively secured.
2. Prior Art
A variety of buttons have been proposed in the art which typically comprise a button collet to be joined together with a tack member across a garment fabric to form a button thereon. The button collet includes a cap or head having either a flat or a domed outer surface on which any suitable indicia is often carried to serve as an ornamental decoration. A shank member or an eyelet is fixedly secured at one end to the button collet with use of an adhesive compound and has the opposite end disposed for engagement through the fabric with a male or female coupling member usually in the form of a tack.
A prior art example of a button collet of the type which includes such a shank member adhesively secured in place is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 58-131707 in which the shank member is bonded in place by an adhesive deposited in a dove-tail groove formed in the button surface of a collet cap.
Another example is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-131907 in which a button collet has a cap convexly domed to provide a relatively large cavity in which a shank member is adhesively secured, any excess adhesive or glue being disposed in the cavity.
A problem arises with the above prior art button devices in that if separation of the adhesive compound occurs, the shank member or eyelet being smaller in diameter than the groove or cavity would become disengaged from the cap of the collet, or become rotative relative to the cap resulting in improperly oriented indicia on the cap, or else any excess of the adhesive compound would ooze out to make the whole button quite unsightly.